Typically changes in electric induction power frequencies for heating, melting or stirring applications are achieved by using separate power supplies or varying the output frequency of a direct (DC) current to alternating (AC) current inverter by gate control of switching devices used in the inverter.
One object of the present invention is to provide a power supply incorporating a DC to AC inverter capable of operating at two different output frequencies by switched rearrangement of an H-bridge inverter for inductively heating, melting or stirring electrically conductive materials.